The intent of this investigation is to elucidate the effects of specific anesthetic agents, techniques, and drugs used as adjunctive therapy during anesthesia with regard to protecting heart, kidney, and liver. Specifically, we are interested in ascertaining which anesthetics might best limit myocardial infarct size and/or incidence during anesthesia. Similarly, we are interested in developing techniques which will exert specific hepatic and renal protective effects during anesthesia. We are using the dog-left anterior descending coronary artery ligation model, but are studying preservation of high energy phosphates and mitochondrial function in infarcting tissue, as functions of anesthetic agent and hemodynamics. We are not studying effects of anesthetics on infarct size, because we do not believe that current methods of estimating infarct size in dogs are applicable to man. By studying the retention of ischemic tissues abilities to manufacture high energy phosphates, we hope to circumvent the problem of quantifying infarct size.